Courage Faces The Pumpkin Man
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: A mad Pumpkin-Headed killer has come to the middle of nowhere from the underworld and he's gonna try to kill anyone he can find. This is a dark story, but has nothing really inappropriate. Rated Fiction T for some scary parts.


**Author's Note: This is one of the few stories I'm doing for Halloween this year. This Courage The Cowardly Dog fanfic is a pretty dark story, and it includes my OC villain Pumpkin-Head Jeff who was in my Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy fanfiction, "The Big Pumpkin Head Adventure" **

One day in the middle-of-nowhere, Halloween was coming up and Courage was scared to death, as terrible insane things happened to him in his every day life, so he couldn't imagine how scary Halloween could be. Every Halloween he hid under Muriel's chair, hoping nothing bad would happen.

However it was his duty to protect his family as scared as he would be. Surprisingly, nothing really bad had happened through the Halloweens Courage have had in nowhere. This Halloween however was going to be the worst nightmare he ever faced.

It started the night before Halloween, Muriel was in the kitchen making Halloween cookies, and Eustace and Courage were in the living room. Courage was shivering in the rocking chair as he just knew Eustace was going to scare him with that mask, and the poor dog was already scared enough as it was.

Eustace was laughing as he was hiding a mask under the newspaper he was reading. Courage just knew he was going to pull out that mask of his. Eustace then finally put the newspaper down and frightened Courage with a new Frankenstein mask, as Courage screamed so hard all his teeth came flying out.

"Hahaha, you stupid dog. You're a failure, as a watchdog, a guarding, you can't do one thing right." Eustace said as he continued laughing, pointing at Courage.

"Boy, he sure is ungrateful! After all the times I saved the old man's butt this is how he treats me?" Courage said to himself with his hands on his hips.

Eustace then put back on the Frankenstein mask and then got off his chair, making scary noises laughing. Courage then continued to scream, as Eustace then grabbed him off the rocking chair, strangling him.

Muriel, hearing Courage crying out loud, then rushed in with a rolling pin, and hit Eustace on the head. "Ow! What did I do?" He asked, rubbing his head.

Muriel then took Courage from him, and said. "Just because you've got a miserable life is no reason to take it out on my poor little Courage."

Courage then smiled, cuddling to her. Eustace then started stomping and said. "That stupid-rotten useless little!" He then started whining.

Muriel took Courage into the kitchen and sat him at the table, as she was no starting to carve a pumpkin. "Don't you just love this time of the year Courage?" She said with a smile.

Courage shook his head and said. "I don't see how anyone can like a holiday that's dedicated all to horrifying, crazy monsters which I hate dealing with almost every day."

Muriel then finished carving the Pumpkin into a Jack O'lantern as Courage then screamed as he saw it. Muriel then put 3 pumpkins on the table and he fainted, and he fell out of the chair.

He then walked out of the house and was walking throughout nowhere and he just wanted this horrifying holiday to end, and he was glad it was gonna be over with after tomorrow. He then spotted a large pumpkin close by. He then gasped and walked closer to it.

"Where did this pumpkin come from, I'm certain the farmer didn't grow it. He never grows anything. So where did this come from?" He said to himself, scratching his head.

The pumpkin then started shaking, as Courage then started screaming in fear. The pumpkin then blew up, and outcome a portal from the underworld. Courage was stepping back as his heart was beating fast.

He then saw a man with a pumpkin head. He was wearing a leather jacket, green jeans with rips, and was smoking a cigar.

Courage screamed so hard his tongue ripped out. The pumpkin-head man then picked him up by his ears and said. "I'm Pumpkin-Head Jeff kid, and I'm looking for a good killing this Halloween and I figured this would be a good place."

Courage continued shaking, and chattering his teeth. Pumpkin-Head Jeff then threw him on the ground and said. "See you tomorrow night kid, it's gonna be a blast, haha." He then jumped back into the portal and it faded.

"Who is this guy? And what does he want with us?" Courage asked himself, with his hands on his hips. He then walked back to the house slowly panicking as he constantly said to himself. "What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do."

Then as he got back to the house and opened the front door he then rushed to Eustace and Muriel and he started mumbling, trying to get their attention and he was changing into forms of a Pumpkim-Head killer.

Eustace then pulled out his Frankenstein mask again and scared Courage. He then ran out of the living room. "Haha, stupid dog." Eustace said as he kept laughing.

Muriel then pulled out a rolling pin and sat up and hit him on the head. "Ow! What did I do?" He said, whining. Muriel then hit him again and agian as he screamed in irritation.

Courage ran into the kitchen, taking deep breaths. "Oh, I just know something bad is going to happen or my name is Felix The Cat, and it's not." He said to himself. He then sat at the table and tried to think of something.

He then got thought bubbles of Pumpkin-Head Jeff doing horrible things to Muriel, such as getting ready to slice her with a knife and getting ready to chop her head off. He screamed at the top of his lounges as he felt he couldn't save Muriel this time, if only he could get her and Eustace's attention.

The next day, it was towards evening time. Muriel was getting the candy bowl set for the trick-or-treaters. She then said as she put the candy bowl by the door. "Now Eustace, don't scare the children this year with your mask.

"Why the heck do those dang kids gotta come all the way to the freaking middle of nowhere to get candy anyway? They deserve it." Eustace said as he was sitting back in his chair, watching TV.

Muriel put her hands on her hips and said. "Well, it's not their fault allot of people aren't giving out candy these days."

"Yeah, because they're sick of the little punks like I am, and where's my dinner women?" Eustace said, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm very busy today, you're gonna have to feed yourself." Muriel said as she was then getting ready to put the Jack O'lanterns out by the house.

Eustace stood up and stomped his foot. "Now I gotta go out to eat. I hate this stinkin' lousy no good holiday." He then stormed out of the house and got into his truck and began to drive off.

Muriel then just shook her head, angry and said. "That man is so lazy."

Courage nodded agreeing, as he was sitting by the rocking chair, more scared then ever just hoping he would not see Pumkin-Head Jeff again.

As Eustace was driving his truck away from the house, pumpkins started shooting out of the ground. "Hey, what the? Lousy stinkin' no good," He then continued to drive his truck, next thing he knew the ground was shaking.

A portal then blasted out of the ground, next to Eustace's truck. He scratched his head said. "Eh, what the heck's going on here?"

The portal then faded as he saw Pumpkin-Head Jeff holding a knife as he was smiling. Eustace then screamed. He then got out of his truck and said. "Who the heck are you? I why are ya blocking me truck?"

"I'm just here for a little Halloween fun, haha," Pumpkin-Head Jeff replied. He then was coming at him with the knife. Eustace was then running from him as he then tripped on a pumpkin. He then pulled it out of the ground and said. "You ain't getting me you lousy freaking stinkin' pumpkin. I hate pumpkins and Halloween too."

He then threw the Pumpkin at Jeff, but Jeff had real quick reflexes. He caught the Pumpkin with one hand, as he had the knife in the other. He then walked closer to Eustace's truck and said. "You know what they say, what goes around, comes around."

He then smashed the Pumpkin into Eustace's truck, and the truck was smashed up and damaged. Eustace then screamed louder then he ever did in his life. He then ran to his dear truck, getting on his knees.

He then was crying his eyes out. "Me truck, I'm nothing without me truck!" He then looked at Jeff who was just laughing. He stood up as his face was turning red in anger. He then rushed to Jeff and said. "I'm gonna knock that head if yours right off your head, you no good lousy stinkin' freak!"

Jeff then grabbed him by the throat and then held his knife up. "Time for some changes man. Hahaha," Eustace then screamed as there was a big thunder bolt and flashes of lightning in the sky.

Back at the house in nowhere, Courage was shivering in fear after hearing Eustace's scream, and he then screamed as there was a knock at the door.

Muriel then sat up from her rocking chair and walked to answer the door. "I just know something bad is going to happen!" Courage said.

She then answered the door and it was just some children that yelled. "Trick or treat!" Muriel smiled and handed them candy as Courage then sighed in relief.

As the kids left the house they saw a pumpkin-headed man, and it was Eustace. They then screamed and ran away.

Courage heard the screaming and said worried. "Oh, no!" He then went to look out the window to see what was going on. Next thing he knew he saw Eustace come right up looking through the window. He had a knife in his teeth and had an evil look.

Courage screamed so hard his fur flew off and his heart was beating so fast you could see it through his chest.

Courage then was stepping back as Eustace then jumped through the window, breaking the glass and took the knife out of his teeth and said. "Happy Halloween you retarded dog."

Muriel was in the kitchen and right as she heard the crash she said to herself. "My I wonder what that can be."

She then walked into the living room as she then saw Eustace. She then screamed and said with her hands on her hips. "Eustace! Where are your marbles?"

Eustace then came at her with the knife and said. "I'll show you where they are. Hehe," Muriel then started screaming.

Courage then rushed over to help Muriel as he shouted. "Muriel, I'll save you!"

**Author's note: I'll get to work on next chapter very soon. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
